Runway Grey Week One
Voting and Clipping Week One is finished, please go here. WEEK ONE, INTRO SHOW Greystripe: Hello, everyone! Or do I say every warrior? Hehe. Today, we are going to present our contestants. Then they will go into what we call (dum dum dum.)the....LOUNGE.(scream effect) Well, I give you....FIRESTAR! (Firestar, upon a horse, gallops in.) Firestar: GREYSTRIPE! Greystripe: FIRESTAR?!?!?! Firestar: Good to see you too. (Horse poops on the sofa) Greystripe: EWWWW!! CLEANER! Firestar: Gotta go! Bye! (Firestar dashes off and sits in the contestant's lounge as a cleaner furiously cleans the horse's dung and leads him away.) Greystripe: ........ Crowd: GET A MOVE ON! Greystripe(suprised): Oh yes! Moving on! I welcome our second contestant, PRINCESS! (Princess walks in, decked out in a stunning dress as the crowd wolfwhistles) Princess: Hey Greystripe. (flutter eyes) ???:HEY! He's MINE! (Silverstream dashes in to see Greystripe flirting with Princess) Silverstream: Snap out of it! Your in a trance, Greystripe! Greystripe: (shakes head) Good god! Well, this is our third contestant, SILVERSTREAM! Silverstream: (crosses paws, glaring at Princess) Greystripe: So......how do you two feel about competing against each other? Princess and Silverstream: Annoyed. Greystripe: Hehehe. Ummm.... ???: What? Greystripe? He's MINE! (Mille walks in) Greystripe: (muttering) Oh brother. (raises voice) WELL! Can you welcome our fourth contestant, MILLIE! (All three girls stare at each other) Greystripe: Go into the lounge, please! (Silverstream and Mille look at him icily) Greystripe: (sighing in his head and says sweetly) Go into the lounge, please darlings. Silverstream and Mille: (Nods and walks in, followed by Princess. An argument is heard.) Greystripe: Girls. (muttering) Anyway! Please welcome our fifith contestant, SANDSTORM! (Sandstorm walks in) Greystripe: Hello! Please go to the lounge. You'll find Firestar-(gets cut off) Sandstorm: FIRESTAR?!? My little firey wirey snuggle bear? Greystripe: (Pretends to throw up and actuallly does) Sandstorm: EEKK! (Runs to the lounge, not noticing Greystripe sick) Greystripe: Disgusting. Well, um, here is our not too much welcomed sixth contestant, TIGERSTAR! Crowd: TIGERSTAR?!? He'll ruin everything! How could they bring him on? My god- (Cat in crowd suddenly dies from a knife in his heart. Tigerstar emerges from the shadows, wearing cape and holding knife.) Tigerstar: You were saying? Crowd: (fearfully) Tigerstar is the best contestant ever! Tigerstar: Better...(smirks) Greystripe: (shakily) Please go into- Tigerstar: (whisks tail over Greystripe's mouth) Shush. (walks into lounge) Crowd: (whispering) Greystripe: Umm....please welcome our seventh contestant, LEAFPOOL! (Leafpool walks in) Greystripe: Right. Tell me, Leafpool. Leafpool: (puzzled) What? Greystripe: Are you normal?| Leafpool: (nervously glancing around) Let me tell you a secret. Greystripe: What? (eagerly) Leafpool: (Whispering in Greystripe's ear) Leafpool: I. Leafpool: Am. Leafpool: Normal! Greystripe: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. (Pushes Leafpool in the lounge) Greystripe: (when Leafpool had left) What a bunch of rubbish. Anyway, please help me welcome...SQUIRRELFLIGHT! (Squirrelflight bounces in and onto Greystripe's head, bouncing everywhere in a sugar rush) Greystripe: OUCH! Squirrelflight- Squirrelflight: (still bouncing) Toodles! (bounces into the lounge, Shrieking is heard.) Greystripe: (Facepaw) Im surronded by IDIOTS. Well, here is our hopefully not idiotic CROWFEATHER! Our eigth contestant. (Crowfeather walks in) Crowfeather: (matter-of-factly) Im not idiotic. Greystripe: (sighing) I know that. Crowfeather: (bares teeth) You would, Greystripe. Greystripe: Don't you get shirty with me, you nicompoop! Crowfeather: What's a nicompoop? Greystripe: You know, Crowfeather, I have absoulty no idea. (Shoves Crowfeather into the lounge) Greystripe: I have no idea why I signed up for this job. Nothing in the job descripiton about idiots. Well then! Please help me welcome our ninth contestant, our fina-no, not final. Anyways, here is....BLUESTAR!! Firestar: (poking head around the lounge) WHAT??!!! (Bluestar walks in, her pelt all shimmery.) Sandstorm: (peeking in) Your supposed to be dead! Tigerstar: (walking easily toward Sandstorm, swiriling dagger in hand.) So am I, Sandstorm. Sandstorm: Oh yeah..... Bluestar: Tigerstar's here? Tigerstar: Yeah. And? Bluestar: Well, um....I LOVE YOU Greystripe: . . . o.o Crowd: . . . .O.o Firestar and Sandstorm: . . . . o.O Tigerstar: I LOVE YOU TOO! Greystripe: (flicks romantic music switch) (Can You Feel the Love Tonight starts playing) Bluestar: Knock it off! Tigerstar: Come to the loooounge...... Firestar and Sandstorm: Lets go! (poofs) (Bluestar and Tigerstar go to the lounge, as Yellowfang bursts in.) Yellowfang: Am I late? Im sorry, the taxi I called was apparantly taking someone called Barker and he was texting some ruddy cat called Greystripe. Greystripe: (looks up from phone and grins guiltiy) Well! Welcome, Yellowfang, our TENTH and FINAL contestant! Yellowfang: Enough. Where's Firestar? Greystripe: In the loung- (Yellowfang is gone) Greystripe: Gor, she scares me sometimes. ???: I don't scare you! Greystripe: Ahehe. Well, those are our contestants! Come back to actually see the show! Crowd: WHAT!?! (curtains close) WEEK ONE Greystripe: Wellllllcome to Runway Grey! Today, our contestants will face a challenge against each other. So....come forth! (Firestar, Princess, Silverstream, Millie, Sandstorm, Tigerstar, Leafpool, Squuirrelflight, Crowfeather, Bluestar and Yellowfang walk in) Greystripe: Here are your judges! Welcome.....Spottedleaf! Solarstripe! Mistystar! Spottedleaf: Hello contestants! Your challenge today is that you must dress a..... Mistystar: A dog! Crowd: (Gasp!) Leafpool: Won't they bite us? Solarstripe: Nap, they're trained. Mistystar: You will enter the dresser room. Materials are- Solarstripe: (playing a game) YESSSSSSS!!!!! Crowd: ? Solarstripe: Ahehe. Um, SHOO CONTESTANTS! Spottedleaf: Urrr... (Contestants leave hurriedly) In the dresser room... Greystripe: Ready? Set, GO!!! Firestar: Okay....! (grabs big long material) Um, Yellowfang, mama? Princess: Shes not your mama! Turn to your sister, Rusty. Firestar: Its FIRESTAR. Yellowfang: Yes? (already making dog a long train for her dog) Firestar: What am I supposed to do? Sandstorm: (Stops) SERIOUSLY, Darling? Silverstream: This is a DRESSER SHOW. How much experience do you have? Firestar: A month? Greystripe: Firestar! You told me you were expericened! Mille: (jaw drops) Yellowfang: I have seventeen years! (Yellowfang's dog is already dressed beautifally) Leafpool: I love your dog! Princess: Mines better. Silverstream: Whatever. Yellowfang: Cheers. Silverstream: Your not drinking! Tigerstar: She means thanks. Sandstorm: I never thought I hear you say thanks, one way or another! Millie: He just did. Leafpool: She knows. Squirrelflight: How do you know she knows? (Tigerstar's dog is dressed up like a rebel.) Crowfeather: Cool! Greystripe: Creepy more like. (Crowfeather's dog is dressed up ridculously) Squirrelflight: What the hell? Solarstripe: TIME UP! Bluestar: Ohh....YESS!!!! (Contestants are led into the judges room) Solarstripe: Oh my god!!!!! Mistystar: I want Crowfeather clipped!!! Crowfeather: Wha-what? Mistystar: JK! Spottedleaf: Oooh! JK ROWLING! Millie: Aren't you supposed to be professional? Spottedleaf: Oh yeah. (Straightens self and crosses arms) Stop fooling around contestants. Bluestar: Ohhhh kay. Mistystar: Ikr Mum. Bluestar: OMG! I totally forgot im your mum! Solarstripe: Seriously? Greystripe: (Sighing) Anyways. We have a exculisve game! Sandstorm: YAY! Firestar and Squirrelflight: What? Greystripe: We are having a dance off! Crowfeather: This is a FASHION SHOW. Greystripe: See if I care. Millie: (steps forward) I want to dance off. Crowd: GASP! Millie: I want to dance off...with YOU! (points ferouciously at Silverstream and Princess) Squirrelflight and Greystripe: Oh brother. Leafpool: Hey Squirrel, aren't you meant to say oh sister? Squirrelflight: Oh sister, why are you so smart? Sandstorm: You know people are watching us. Crowfeather: What are people? Bluestar: (spooky voice) They are dark, bloodthirtsty and- Yellowfang: Bluestar! Bluestar: -they want to EAT YOU!! Mistystar: MUM! Tigerstar: BLUESTAR! Firestar: BLUESTAR! Millie: GUYS! that was the worst description EVER. Silverstream: (flicks music switch and pop music comes on) Princess: Get ready to LOSE! Millie: In your dreams. Silverstream: (waggles shoulders from side to side) Crowd: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! Princess: (Grabs Greystripe and waltz) Millie: Oh please. (Starts tap dancing) Mistystar: Has anyone realized that- Spottedleaf: Shush. Mistystar: But- Solarstripe: Shush. Mille, Princess and Silverstream: (starts dancing professionaly) Tigerstar: (Gets waltzed into a waltz (XD) ) Mistystar: HAS ANYONE REALIZED ON OUR MAIN PAGE OUR ONLY FAN WHO SIGNED IS THE PERSON WRITING THIS?! (Everyone falls silent) Solarstripe: No, you dumbhead, Mosseye signed. Mistystar: Thats the best you can come up with? Greystripe: OMG! THE DOGS RAN AWAY! Crowfeather: YAY! MY DOG WAS HORRIBLE! Yellowfang: NOOO!! MY DOG WAS BEST~ Mistystar: I challenge Solarstripe to a SING OFF. Solarstripe: GASP! Tangle did that in BBTC! Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Tigerstar: I LOVE THAT SHOW. Crowfeather and Yellowfang: Tangle, if your reading this-BBTC IS AWESOME! All: SHOUT OUT TO TANGLEFROST101! Leafpool: Still, you can't copy Mistystar. Mistystar: I challenge.....YOU TO A BOOK READING OFF. Leafpool: Nah. Im knackered. Im going to....(dum dum dummm) the LOUNGE. (scream effect) Squirrelflight: Greystripe, stop doing that! Greystripe: Ahehe. See ya next week! All: BAI!!!!!! Tigerstar: And, don't forget! Go here to vote! Greystripe: Im supposed to say that! Tigerstar: Tough cookies. Cuz I dont like cookies. (curtains close) . . . . Tigerstar: APPLAUD! (clapping)